The Shift
by Milady29
Summary: Sequel to 'Al Dente'. Casey goes back to work, but does his first shift really go as well as he hopes? Will the lovers also be able to work together and will they stay safe?


This one shot is a sequel to 'Al Dente'. If you didn't read that one shot I recommend you do before reading this.

* * *

''Casey!'' The men from truck 81 greeted him and their lieutenant was happy to see them and to be back in 51.

''I almost missed you.'' His fellow lieutenant greeted him and Casey laughed. He walked to the locker rooms with Gabby and he smiled when he saw the picture of them together when she opened the door of her locker she shared with Shay.

''What?'' She asked with a surprised smile as he was looking at the picture. ''They know we are a couple, that became pretty clear after...well...you know.''

''I know, it's okay. I like the picture.'' Casey walked up behind her and looked at the picture. The picture showed the both of them sitting on the backseat of the car, Gabby laying against them. Although it wasn't the most flattering photo they both liked it a lot as it was made when Matthew had been allowed to leave the hospital and they both had been very happy.

''Sorry lovebirds, just passing through.'' Shay yelled as she entered the locker room and Casey walked back to his own locker, getting ready for shift and he walked to the common room while Gabby and Shay were still talking about several things in the locker room. Matt sat down in the chair he always sat down in the chair he always sat to read the newspaper when he arrived on shift. Severide offered him his coffee int he mug he always had and Matt smiled, even when he was in hospital he could not imagine how good it was to get back.

As soon as he took a sip the alarm went off. They jumped up and ran to the truck. Arriving at the scene Casey looked at the burning building.

''Casey, you are staying here.'' Boden commanded as the men ran inside the building.

''Chief, I am okay. I can help.''

''The doctor told me you still had to take it easy the first two weeks and I am going to take care with you. I know you.''

Matt gritted his teeth but he knew the chief was right. The doctor had told him as well he shouldn't be working inside the situations for some time but command his men while standing outside by radio and he also knew that Hermann could take care of the man inside, but it irritated him he wasn't able to help. Shay and Gabby came outside with a gurney and when the men turned out to be okay Gabriela looked at Matt, talking to his man through his radio and she was really glad Boden had told him to stay here. She knew Matthew didn't like it but if Boden hadn't said anything he would be inside now.

When the job was done and everybody luckily got out safe they returned to the station and Casey walked to his office. Worried Dawson followed him, trying not to make it seem to obvious for the other people in the common room.

''Something wrong?''

Casey laid down on the bed and she kneeled down, worried.

''Nothing, just a little tired and a headache.'' He sighed then.

''If you are not feeling well you should tell Boden, I am sure he will let you go home.'' Gabriela said worried as she caressed his hand.

''No, I want to finish this shift.'' Matt said firmly as he sat up, rubbing over his head. Gabriela sat down next to him, rubbing over his back.

''Is there any medication you can take to make the pain less, I don't want to see you in pain.''

''I don't want to be dependent on medicines. I will manage.'' He mumbled as he kissed on the cheek. ''I am just going to take a little nap, okay?''

She nodded and he laid down again while she left his office. She looked as he closed his eyes and seemed asleep immediately, which happened a lot now he was tired all day long. Walking back to the common room she nearly bumped into Boden.

''Is there something wrong with Casey?'' Boden said as he seemed to be looking for the lieutenant.

''No, he was just a little tired so he is taking a nap untill the alarm goes again.'' Boden nodded and walked to his office while Gabriela walked back to the common room. Looking around for Shay she walked to the ambulance to see her there, sorting the ambo out. Gabby joined her.

''Not making love in the showers or in his office?'' Shay asked with one arched brow

''No, he is sleeping and I still feel guilty for leaving him alone, afraid he might not wake up.'' Gabriela admitted, although she knew herself that change was so small it was hardly there, still it worried her.

The alarm went off again.

''Well that was a short nap for him.'' Shay sighed as they heard truck and ambo.

While the men were busing clearing the cars that were involved in the accident and Casey tried to help here and there as this was no heavy work he kept focussing on helping the people.

''Matt, can you help me for a second?'' Gabriela yelled from one car away. The car's windshield was broken and looking at the female driver he knew she was gone. A large shard had impaled her. Gabby tried to calm the male passenger and he guessed they were a couple. He tried to get fear of this ever happening to him and Gabby out of his mind as he kneeled down next to Gabby whom was still trying to calm the passenger.

''My wife, you need to help my wife!''

''We need to help you first, sir!'' Gabriela said as she looked at the wound on his shoulder and neck and Matt looked as he pulled the glass from his shoulder.

''Don't, you will start to blee-'' Gabriela tried before the man could pull it out but he already did.

''my wife!'' He yelled again.

''We can't help her but we can help you.''

The man's arm raised and before Matt really realized what was happening he grabbed the man's arm, pushing Gabby backward before the glass could stab her.

Immediately the other man came to help them and sedated the men while Gabby looked up at Matt, whom pulled her up.

''Quick thinking.'' She said with a shaking voice and she tried to smile. Casey wanted to hug her before he could he was called away again and he let go of her, running towards Cruz and Otis.

When they arrived back at the station the shift was almost over and Matt was glad when he and Gabby could leave for was still staying over with her as she thought it was safer. Although he was sure it wast necessary, he liked staying over with her as his house never was a home against after Hallie's death and the Dardens left. It was just a roof over his head that reminded him over everything he lost. Her apartment, however, reminded him of all the good memories they had already made together. When they arrived in her apartment he wanted to crash on the couch or in bed as fast as he could.

''Are we going to do anything today?'' She said as she took his bag to clean his clothes.

''How about some sleep before dinner time?'' Matt offered with a small smile. ''I mean you can go out but I need some-''

''No, I could use some sleep too. Having a headache again?''

After a few seconds Matt nodded and Gabby laid her arm on his back. ''Do you want anything?''

He shook his head as he got undressed and slipped in the bed. Gabby followed him and to be honest, after the guy almost stabbing her she could use some peace on her mind as well. Curling up against Matt Gabriela looked as he was almost asleep.

''Thank you for protecting me today.'' She whispered before she closed her eyes.

''I promised nothing would happen to either of us, remember?'' Casey kissed her in the neck as they fell asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Requested by somebody, here is the first shift! Would you like to see more one shots like this as well? Feel free to say ideas or say you would like them! I would like to write them! Or do you want this to be multi-chaptered? Let me know!

Hope you liked this, thank you for reading! Please leave a review before you go!


End file.
